Sétimo Ano
by Miiru Kino Sohma
Summary: Uma fic que simula o Décimo Sétimo Ano da vida de Harry, porém em Hogwarts, não como ele planejava... Novas pessoas e aventuras farão de sua vida mais emocionante, e certas loucuras deixarão sua história ainda mais incrível...


Harry Potter, em seu sétimo ano.

Esta é uma fic que simula os acontecimentos do sétimo livro... Não encarem as coisas que a mente insana dessa autora pensa como conceitos, são apenas minha louca opinião mais algumas idéias. Bem, espero sinceramente que gostem, tanto quanto gostei de pensá-la e fazê-la. Alguns (muitos) spoilers do Harry Potter e o príncipe mestiço, já que se trata de uma fic que representa o livro logo após esse... Agora, vamos à fic!

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Harry estava deitado na sua cama, na casa número 4 da rua dos Alfeneiros, enquanto pensava em tudo o que tinha acontecido recentemente. Pensava em Voldemort, seu retorno, a invasão que os Comensais fizeram em Hogwarts, na morte de Dumbledore por alguém que traíra sua confiança... Pensava em Severo Snape, Draco Malfoy, comensais infiltrados em Hogwarts. Agora, a escola, que por tanto tempo fora o único lugar em que ele se sentira em casa, poderia nunca mais reabrir por causa da morte do diretor mais importante que tivera, ainda pelas mãos de um colega que julgara confiável.

Confiável! Severo Snape! Pra mim, nunca, pensava Harry. Ele odiava meu pai, e ele morreu. Ele odiava Sirius, e Sirius acabou morto também. Não havia motivos ou fatos que indicassem que ele era realmente boa pessoa. Não sabia o motivo de Dumbledore confiar nele. Só sabia que por causa dessa confiança, Dumbledore agora estava morto, e a "redoma" que o protegia de Voldemort estava enfim desfeita. Não havia mais quem o protegesse do lorde, agora eram só eles dois. Um não pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver, não é? Agora afinal, ia colocar isso a prova... Não pretendia voltar a escola nem que reabrisse, não era isso que tinha dito a Rony e a Hermione? Ia enfrentá-lo o quanto antes, procurar suas Horcruxes e enfim destruí-lo, ou pelo menos, morrer tentando. O medalhão... A taça... A cobra... Algo de Gryffindor ou Ravenclaw... Tendo esses quatro objetos em mente, pensava sobre as aulas e sobre onde poderiam estar. Voldemort gosta de troféus, dissera Dumbledore uma vez. Então, onde as outras Horcruxes poderiam estar?

Então, admitindo para si mesmo pela primeira vez naquelas férias, Harry pensou:

"Preciso de ajuda... Alguém... Por favor..."

Rony e Hermione já tinham vivido aventuras perigosas demais por causa dele... Eram seus melhores amigos, e todo o risco que poderiam correr... Fora que o que realmente poderiam fazer era pequeno, já que somente sabiam de Horcruxes o que Harry lhes contava. Precisava de alguém com conhecimento maior... Lupin? Não, ele já estava ocupado demais com lobisomens...

Depois de ter pensado em todos os que poderiam lhe ajudar, mas dando a si mesmo os motivos do contrário, Harry adormeceu, exausto de tanto pensar.

Acordou pela madrugada, do dia que ele planejava ser o penúltimo da sua estadia na casa dos Dursley. Era a véspera do seu aniversário, e quando foi abrir a janela para ver se entrava algum vento para refrescar seu quarto quente, uma coruja parda precipitou-se para dentro. Trazia as cartas de Hogwarts, como era de costume, e quando Harry soltou-as, ela voltou para o ar da madrugada. Harry abriu a primeira carta, e notou que a mensagem era um pouco diferente das dos anos anteriores.

_Prezado Senhor Potter._

_Informamos que, apesar dos tristes acontecimentos recentes, Hogwarts irá reabrir sim, ao contrário do que muitos esperavam, no dia 1º de Setembro como sempre aconteceu. De fato, haverá apenas algumas mudanças no corpo docente, e, este ano, Hogwarts contará com a proteção de vinte aurores do ministério, para que todos os alunos tenham a segurança que merecem e sejam evitados acidentes e ataques fatais como o que houve no fim do último ano._

_Esperamos ansiosamente seu retorno._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Diretora de Hogwarts_

Na outra carta estava a lista de materiais. Então, Hogwarts ia mesmo reabrir... Bem, para mim tanto faz, Harry pensou. Não voltarei. Primeiro ia à casa dos Weasley, depois a Godric's Hollow, traçara o plano antes mesmo de deixar Hogwarts no seu sexto ano. Não interessava afinal aquela carta... Como ainda estava sobre a cama, Harry voltou a dormir. Teve um sonho engraçado. Ainda estava em seu quarto, a janela estava aberta e por ela passavam fortes correntes de vento, que era curiosamente branco. O vento bagunçava completamente seus cabelos e soprava suas roupas, mas ainda assim dava uma imensa vontade de continuar sentindo-o. Então, de repente, o vento fez uma curva dentro de seu quarto, e levou-o flutuando para fora da janela... Quando Harry viu, estava chegando nos terrenos de Hogwarts, e Snape lhe dizia como fazer para derrotar seu inimigo, lançando uma maldição em Pettigrew. Mas, Gina se interpôs entre os dois e aparou a maldição no corpo dela mesma. Harry gritou dentro do sonho, mas ao mesmo tempo que escutava uma canção de fênix... Então, batidas na janela o acordaram.

- Edwiges! – já passava do meio-dia quando a coruja chegara – Poxa, eu tinha deixado a janela aberta para você entrar... Deve ter batido enquanto eu dormia

Dando uma bicadinha em seu dono após deixar sua carta, Edwiges voltou para sua gaiola.

Finalmente a carta de Hermione, Harry pensou. Tomara que ela tenha tido mais sucesso com as Horcruxes do que eu.

_Harry,_

_Infelizmente não achei nada sobre as Horcruxes. Realmente... Nada significativo. Mesmo procurando em todas as bibliotecas bruxas que eu consegui visitar, nada. É mesmo uma coisa muito maligna... Mas eu estava pensando pouco antes da Edwiges chegar com sua carta: Acho que instruídos pra procurar as Horcruxes nós estamos sim. Afinal, aquelas aulas com Dumbledore tiveram sua valia... Sabemos que restam quatro, não é? E que quando são destruídas enfraquecem a alma do dono, ou coisa assim... Mas meu problema maior tem sido R.A.B. . Até hoje não sei quem é. Mas, mudando de assunto, não sei se você já recebeu sua carta, esse ano Hogwarts irá reabrir sim! E sabe Harry... Mesmo com tudo o que houve, acho que é melhor a gente ainda ir lá esse ano. Afinal, talvez dessa vez tenhamos um professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas decente, e quem sabe você não possa aprender algo mais para contra Voldemort... Enfim, meus pais até preferem que eu volte, mas eu lhe digo, Harry, aonde você for, estou com você._

_Um beijo_

_Hermione_

Então... Hermione preferia voltar. Seu coração estava batendo acelerado. Será que devia então seguir a sugestão da amiga, e voltar para a escola de que tanto gostava? Realmente, podia ser verdade... Um bom professor de Defesa deveria ser contratado nesses tempos difíceis, mesmo que fosse ficar só um ano, não importava... Afinal, para mim, vai ser o último, pensou. E então, poderia passar seus últimos momentos tranqüilos dentro da escola, antes de partir para a luta que poderia ser a última de sua vida.

Foi almoçar com os tios e voltou para o quarto, onde adormeceu de novo. Acordou de novo à noite, mas preferiu ficar no quarto observando Edwiges a ir jantar. Então, soltou a coruja e ficou observando pela janela. A rua dos Alfeneiros estava tão tranqüila quanto sempre estivera, e por muito tempo ia continuar a ser, esperava. Eram quinze para meia noite em seu relógio de pulso, quinze minutos para completar dezessete anos e sua proteção cessar. Pensou se Voldemort não estaria esperando na esquina por este momento, para atacá-lo assim que essa proteção acabasse. Uns dez minutos depois, varreu essa idéia da cabeça, já que na rua não havia sinal algum de movimentação bruxa. Faltava um minuto... Pense num desejo, se forçou. Então... Tanta coisa passou pela sua cabeça... Destruir as Horcruxes, matar Voldemort e... Então admitiu para si mesmo outra vez, uma coisa que não queria pensar: Encontrar um amor. Alguém para compartilhar de sua vida com ele... Alguém que fosse sempre estar ali, para lhe dar algo que ele não tinha conhecido na casa dos tios, nem em lugar nenhum. As semanas com Gina tinham sido maravilhosas, pensava. Mas depois do que tinha feito a ela, seria impossível voltar atrás e dizer para recomeçarem... Teria de achar outra pessoa, talvez alguém que ele não conhecesse antes, para amá-lo... 10 segundos... 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2...

E ele viu. Três enormes corujas. Uma cor de laranja, uma azul e uma verde.

São mesmo corujas, pensou. Como se dirigiam para sua casa, Harry optou por sair do caminho e deixá-las entrar. As três traziam amarradas a elas embrulhos, e a laranja alem de seu embrulho trazia uma grande carta. Como era a que se oferecia primeiro, Harry desatou a carta da coruja laranja.

_Prezado Harry Potter,_

_Primeiramente, feliz aniversário! Não é todos os dias que um rapazinho completa a maioridade. Ficamos felizes que tenha conseguido... erm... chegar aí vivo(risadas). Bem, no começo, temos de nos apresentar. Eu, que escrevi a carta, me chamo Mayu Swish Dumbledore, sou neta dele, e irei ensinar em Hogwarts esse ano._

Neta! Dumbledore tinha uma neta! Harry não sabia sequer se ele tinha tido mulher e filhos. De fato, tanta coisa que nunca perguntara... Depois de seus olhos lacrimejarem novamente pela morte do diretor querido, Harry voltou a leitura da carta.

_Minha irmã que está aqui me ajudando enquanto escrevo, se chama Sarine Swish Dumbledore. Apesar de sermos gêmeas, felizmente não somos idênticas. E, a outra pessoa que também lhe enviou uma coruja hoje, Mine Okada, que queria que fôssemos até aí lhe dar os parabéns pessoalmente, mas agora são tempos difíceis, e não seria nada bom para futuras professoras de Hogwarts ficar pela rua "dando mole" pros Comensais da Morte. Poderíamos acabar arriscando você também, por isso preferimos mandar essa carta. Então, por que três mulheres que nunca viram sua cara estariam interessadas em te escrever agora! Harry, Harry. Sabemos e gostamos mais de você do que você pode imaginar. Temos motivos... Certamente os mostraremos em Hogwarts, e é claro que esperamos que você vá lá. Achávamos que talvez você não fosse querer retornar, agora com toda a boataria de o "Eleito" e tudo o mais. Pensamos que talvez você fosse querer ir atrás de Voldemort _(sim ela escreveu Voldemort)_ sozinho. Mas, por favor, retorne. Prometemos que vamos te ajudar, afinal, somos mais ligadas a você do que você imagina, e agora vamos fazer isso valer. Ah, e por favor. Mine fez questão de comprar todo o seu material deste ano, embora não vá precisar de muita coisa nova. Além de um livro sobre Magia Branca Antiga, vai ser bem útil pra você, ela espera. Sarine preferiu te mandar um bracelete de prata, impregnado de magia branca e feitiços defensivos. Coloque-o no braço e se você posicioná-lo a sua frente ele vai te defender da maioria dos feitiços, azarações e algumas maldições ainda. Use-o no braço que não segura a varinha, ela lembra. Já eu... Bem, é um ovo de alguma ave, que você descobrirá quando chocar. Até lá, recomendo que ande com esse ovo por todos os cantos, afinal, isso contribuirá para a lealdade da ave que vai nascer dele... Você terá uma bela surpresa, espero! Bem Harry, esperamos você em Hogwarts._

_Suas novas professoras_

_Mayu Swish, Sarine Swish e Mine Okada_

Hum… Novas professoras então. Pelo visto, tudo conspirava para ele voltar para sua escola. E... que ligação seria aquela? Afinal estava muito curioso, mas foi abrir seus presentes.

Abriu o embrulho da coruja azul.De fato, a lista de material que recebera mais cedo estava completa, e ainda havia o grosso livro branco com ilustrações e letras azuis, intitulado: Magia Branca Antiga: Defesa contra todos os Males. Depois de livrada de sua carga, a coruja azulada foi embora.

Depois foi a vez da coruja verde, que deixou sobre a mesa de Harry um belo bracelete de prata maciça, adornado com várias pedras preciosas e uma inscrição numa língua que Harry não conhecia. Quando colocou-o no seu braço, ele instantaneamente se ajustou ao seu tamanho, e quando se olhou no espelho, Harry viu a pedra maior se deslocar para frente de seu reflexo... Devia ser a mais forte, pensou, pois tinha uma pequena rachadura na frente, provavelmente resultado de um feitiço que fora por ela defendido. Então, já acomodado com o bracelete, Harry se curvou para o pequeno embrulho da coruja laranja, que deixou cair um ovo dourado. Quando ela levantou vôo pela janela, Harry pôs logo o ovo no bolso, seguindo o conselho da professora. Então, pensou, casa dos Weasley e Hogwarts para conhecer essas Swish e saber o que elas têm a ver comigo.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry recebeu como habitual, o presente de Rony, de Hermione, e os bolos de Hagrid, além de dessa vez Lupin ter lhe mandado um amuleto dourado, com inscrições em latim. "Boa sorte", vinha escrito na carta que o acompanhava.

O dia do casamento de Gui e Fleur se aproximava, e o combinado era que o Sr. Weasley ia buscá-lo na casa dele dois dias antes. O dia chegara, e Harry arrumava suas malas, quando a campainha tocou. No hall, ouviu a voz do Sr. Weasley, então falou lá de seu quarto:

- Já vou senhor Weasley!

- Ah olá Harry! Se quiser, vou aí te ajudar. Tem um carro do ministério nos esperando, até porque não se pode mais ligar lareiras trouxas ao pó de flú...

- Senhor Weasley – ofegou Harry, com o esforço de arrastar o malão – acho que Rony não te contou, mas passei no exame de Aparatação.

- Verdade Harry? Que bom! Então despacharei o carro do ministério, me espere aqui.

O Sr. Weasley foi para o jardim de novo, falar com o motorista, enquanto Harry procurava ver onde estava o tio Válter, já que ele não tinha dito nada sobre o Sr. Weasley ter ido buscá-lo, e muito provavelmente alguém abrira a porta para ele. Então, viu o tio sair da cozinha e olhar fixamente para a escada que ele descia, como se Harry fosse algo absolutamente surreal.

- Então. Chegou o dia. Aquele velho biruta – o coração de Harry deu um salto, mas não interrompeu o tio – disse que você ia perder uma proteção ou algo assim no dia em que você fizesse 17 anos. Bem, isso foi há dois dias atrás. Eu já esperava por esse cara – e apontou para a porta, como que respondendo a pergunta de Harry

- Bem... tio Valter – Harry pensara nisso desde a noite anterior, e ia dizê-lo agora, aproveitando a ausência do Senhor Weasley – pode chamar a tia Petúnia? Quero dizer algo a vocês.

O tio olhou desconfiado, mas chamou a mulher lá dentro para escutar. Harry sentou num sofá, e os tios sentaram no defronte. Então ele começou o discurso que valeria por 17 anos da sua vida.

- Tios... Petúnia e Valter, irmã e cunhado da minha mãe... Pensei muito no que dizer hoje, nos dias em que eu ficava no meu quarto sozinho... E cheguei à conclusão que tenho de agradecer. Como vocês me aceitaram... Bem, obrigado. Era o que queria dizer. Talvez nunca mais nos vejamos. Por isso... Adeus.

Harry não esperava por esta reação. Tio Valter permaneceu do mesmo jeito, mas, tia Petúnia caiu no choro.

- Harry... Me perdoe.

- Perdoar tia? Por que?

- Todos esses anos... – falava ela com voz chorosa, enquanto as lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos como cachoeiras- eu nunca fui boa com você de verdade... Mas... Você é meu sobrinho Harry. Somos ligados pelo sangue, e eu acabei deixando meu orgulho vencer isso... E agora você diz que nós não nos veremos mais... Mesmo para mim Harry, é muito, muito triste.

Harry pôde, naquele momento, ver que a tia estava de fato arrependida, estava escrito em seus olhos. Mas, daquele momento em diante, para ele, não haveria volta. Ia mesmo enfrentar Voldemort, mesmo que custasse sua vida.

- Tia... Eu tenho mesmo que ir. Mas espero... do fundo do coração, que voltemos a nos ver – palavras sinceras, de quem talvez nunca mais... Harry se doeu só de pensar

- Promete que... vai vir me visitar Harry?

- Vou tentar – era difícil admitir, mas sentiria falta da tia sim. Dela, do tio, de Duda...

Então, o Senhor Weasley o chamou até o jardim, Harry e os tios se abraçaram, e depois da desagradável sensação de estar aparatando de novo, Harry estava enfim nos jardins d'A Toca.

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

E aí, gostaram? xD

Primeiro capítulo curtinho... É mais pra despertar a curiosidade mesmo...

Eu sou meio demorada, e como é a primeira fic de Hp que eu publico, não esperem muitos capítulos rapidamente de mim xDD

Deixem reviews se quiserem me estimular, por favor é só o que uma autora precisa pra se sentir melhor

Beijooooooooos


End file.
